hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruto Zora de Bon
Ruto is the third Sage of Water of Hyrule and a princess of the Zora Dominion. Etymology Ruto is a popular Zora name and name suffix derived from the Zora word ruton (love). Physical Appearance Ruto is a graceful and slender Zora, characterized by light blue skin and purple eyes; a trait inherited from Hylian ancestors. Powers and Abilities Princess Ruto is given the ability to control and manipulate water and its various states. She can both evaporate and freeze water and bend it into any shape or form. She becomes particularly fond of using ice after killing General Onox. Personality Princess Ruto is known for her vanity and obsession with shallow beauty, and is often considered bratty and spoiled for most of her pre-Sage lifetime. She would often find ways to appear thinner and more graceful than any other Zora, a trait that often exposes her lack of self-confidence and insecurity. She is infamous for perverted tendencies and romantic interests towards non-Zora and is often scolded by her father for disgracing her people with them. History First Golden Age At a very young age Ruto is named Princess of the Zora Dominion and quickly becomes rather spoiled, often abusing her privileges and power. She becomes friends with Zaleen while they are still very young and is often caught performing perverted displays with him. Eventually her father King Farkos becomes increasingly disturbed by their relationship and forbids her from interacting with Zaleen. This does not dissuade the two, and they continue to see each other in secret. Around 90 AG Princess Ruto is violently beaten to death by Zaleen's father, who fell into a drunken rage. Zaleen brings Ruto's dead body to Jabun whom he fasts in front of and prays to for nearly a week to bring Ruto back from the dead. Moved by his dedication, Jabun names Princess Ruto the next Sage of Water and she is restored to life with his powers. Princess Ruto devotes herself to healing after her awakening into Sagehood. The Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, King Farkos, his eyes set on the enormous rupee mine at Gor Forgaru, decides to launch an invasion of Death Mountain and leaves Ruto in charge of the Zora Dominion. At the same time, Laruto, an ambassador from Lanayru Province, arrives at Domain Prime and asks for a trade agreement between the Dominion and Lanayru. Ruto flatly refuses, claiming that it would cause the half-breeds from Lanayru to come taint the purebloods, even though Ruto herself is a half-breed as well. However, the meeting is interrupted by Zaleen, who reports a Twili and River Zora raid. Along with Zaleen, Telara and Laruto, the Princess defends the city with her Sage abilities. In the caverns underneath the capital, she discovers General Onox swimming upstream and intercepts him, and manages to kill him with the help of Zaleen and Laruto. However, when the Zora and the Twili are occupied, the River Zora have planted numerous Sols around the capital, and with Onox dead, they abandon their Twili allies and detonate the Sols, demolishing Domain Prime. The Twili are routed, but the Zora Dominion was no more. A short time after that, a Goron invasion force led by Darunia and Dangoro arrive at Domain Prime, only to find its smoking ruins, and Ruto among the few survivors. They tell her of their father's defeat and death on Death Mountain before turning back to their home. With the Zora's Domain destroyed, armies slaughtered, and King dead, Princess Ruto and her people were forced to seek refuge across Hyrule. Second Golden Age When Zaleen wishes to work at the Temple of Time in Hyrule, Princess Ruto falls into a depression and begins a pilgrimage across Hyrule. She disappears for several decades, healing people in need. The Return of Sulkaris Princess Ruto returns to the Zora's Domain after her pilgrimage, only to stumble upon the Parella and River Zora breeding an army of abominations. With the help of Laruto and the armies of Lanayru Province, Princess Ruto manages to drive the monsters away from the Domain. She then returns with Laruto to Lanayru Province where she becomes reacquainted with Zaleen. Soon after her arrival the Oocca descend from the heavens and begin an assault on Hyrule, seeking Link and the False Goddess Hylia. Princess Ruto defends the city of Airu, and then sets out to find Saria with the other Sages after she refused to answer their call. Soon the Sages come after Saria but find her lost to rage. Saria begins spawning hate filled abominations with her powers and the Sages are forced to battle their way through the hordes. Eventually they manage to suppress her, Princess Ruto assuring her that the Sages will help her overcome what she was going through. Ruto and Saria quickly become friends during the healing process. With the threat of another Oocca attack and all the Sages gathered, Ruto ascends with five other Sages to the Sky Cities to find Demoko and rescue Link. There she works with rebellious Oocca forces to confront Demoko, free Link, and put an end to the invading Oocca. Ruto then returns to Lanayru Province with Saria, where she hopes to find a way to offer her services as a Sage and help rebuild. She resumes her relationship with Zaleen and soon after the two marry. The two then set out on a quest to find survivors of the Zora Dominion and bring them back to Lanayru Province. Eventually the Zora Dominion is reestablished, and Domain Prime reconstructed and repopulated at the source of the Zora's River. A Tale of Two Swords Ruto is called by the other Sages after Majora began its attack on Hyrule. Ruto marches with the Zora Dominion's army to Hyrule Field, where they meet up with Hylian, Goron, and Kokiri forces to strike at Majora. Ruto and the Zora participate in the assault of Hyrule Castle and are successful in defeating Majora. Their work complete, Princess Ruto names herself Queen of the Zora and takes Laruto as her disciple for Sagehood. Several years later Laruto is named her successor. Princess Ruto dies of old age in 177 AG, not long after losing her Sage powers. Bodyguard Zora Healers Hero Power ' Nayru's Love:' Fatigue is restored to nearby ally units, allowing them to fight at full effectiveness longer. Category:Zora Dominion Category:Sage Category:Heroes